El juego de la botella
by Annie de Odair
Summary: - ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? – Preguntó sorprendida. - No lo se… - Respondió suspirando. – Solo se, que todo empieza por un juego.


**El juego de la botella:**

Ese día había una reunión en casa de Ivy. A ella estaban invitados: Teddy, PJ, Emmett, Alice, Raymond, Spencer y Skyler. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ivy, ella y Teddy se pusieron a parlotear sobre trivialidades mientras Emmett y PJ hacían lo mismo, sumando también a Raymond.

Luego, por iniciativa de Teddy, miraron una película de terror, "Actividad Paranormal".

Lo que fue una mala idea, ya que tanto PJ como Emmett eran muy miedosos. Entonces, Raymond propuso jugar un juego.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- "El juego de la botella" – Todos lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿De que se trata? – Preguntó Teddy.

- Nos sentamos todos en ronda y ponemos en el centro una botella. La hacemos girar. A quién apunte el pico tendrá que besar…

- ¿A quién? – Dijo emocionado Emmett.

- Espera, calma. Luego de que la botella ya apuntó a alguien, la hacemos girar de nuevo. Luego, las dos personas que fueron apuntadas, tendrás que besarse. Y no un beso simple. Si no un beso **de verdad. **Volveremos a comenzar si tocan dos chicos o chicas, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Emmett, con la oportunidad inminente que tenía delante.

Todos aceptaron esperando que la botella girara a su favor. Teddy quería besar a Spencer. Spencer a Teddy, Emmett a Teddy, Skyler a PJ y PJ A Skyler. A Ivy y Raymond les daba igual, ellos eran novios, y Alice estaba por sufrir un ataque de asma. Pero todos esperaban expectantes que les tocara el indicado.

Empezó la ronda. Giraron la botella.

El primer señalado: **Emmett.**

La segunda señalada: **Alice.**

Emmett suspiró resignado. Y les costó mucho lograr que Alice aceptara besarlo, pero al final, se besaron ¡Y que beso!

Segunda ronda. Giraron la botella.

El segundo señalado: **Spencer.**

La segunda señalada: **Ivy.**

Oh, no… Teddy le dio el permiso con los ojos, y Raymond también a Ivy. Así que lo hicieron. Fue un momento incómodo. Pero se besaron bastante bien.

Tercera ronda. Giraron la botella.

El tercer señalado: **PJ.**

La tercera señalada: **Skyler.**

Ambos se miraron, los dos sabían que eso querían. No hubo dramas. Simplemente se besaron. Un **gran **beso. El mejor de todos. Y fue seguramente porque les tocó la persona correcta.

Cuarta ronda. Giraron la botella.

El cuarto señalado: **Raymond.**

La cuarta señalada: **Teddy.**

Oh, oh… Ivy le hizo una seña con la cabeza a ambos. Eso era bueno. Aunque a Teddy le costó dar un beso de verdad, fue bastante bueno.

Quinta ronda. Giraron la botella.

El quinto señalado: **PJ.**

La quinta señalada:** Teddy.**

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los hermanos Duncan se miraron nerviosos. Todo el mundo esperaba una reacción de ellos.

- Eh bue… - Empezó Raymond. pero luego se calló. No sabía que hacer. - Po… Podemos girarla… - Comenzó Raymond, pero PJ lo detuvo con la mano. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Tratando de entender que pensaba el otro. PJ alzó las cejas de forma interrogatoria. Teddy ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación. PJ hizo una seña con ambas manos extendidas. Inspiró fuerte y Teddy hizo lo mismo. Soltó todo el aire y ella lo imitó. Luego cerró los ojos. Aunque PJ no podía ver si ella había hecho lo mismo, sabía que lo había echo. Se acercó al centro con lentitud, y se detuvo al tocar la nariz de Teddy con la suya. Ambos se quedaron quietos. Todos en silencio.

- O…oigan… - Exclamó Ivy pero luego se calló cuando vio a Teddy besarlo.

PJ se sorprendió al sentir la calidez de los labios de su hermana. Pero más aún de que ella lo besara con tal suavidad y de una manera tan profunda. El también contestaba, presionando suavemente contra sus labios. No pudo evitar sonreír, y ella abrió los ojos para verlo. Se sorprendió al ver que la vista era agradable. Y le pareció hasta tierno ver a su hermano con los ojos cerrados y riendo contra sus labios. Él fue el primero en separarse de ella. Sus rostros se encendieron de vergüenza ante las miradas penetrantes de los demás. PJ estaba a punto de decir algo pero Teddy se le adelantó.

- ¡Oigan! Somos hermanos. En un principio es raro, pero, luego es normal por el hecho de ser hermanos. – Sonrió. Todos decidieron ignorar el asunto, y cuando nadie los miraba, Teddy le guiñó un ojo a su hermano. Él la miró sorprendido. Pero luego le sonrió calidamente.

- Será mejor que dejemos de hacer esto. – Propuso Raymond un poco nervioso. – Mejor miremos una película de terror.

Cuando eran cerca de las once de la noche, Teddy se acercó a PJ.

- ¿Crees que sería buena idea largarnos de aquí? – Preguntó sonriendo.

- Pero, ¿No íbamos a volver a las doce? – Preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno… - Comentó mirando hacia un lado. – Podemos volver a esa hora.

- Pero si volvemos a casa…

- ¿Quién dijo algo de ir a casa? – Él se quedó callado asimilando la idea.

- Iré a saludar. – Ella sonrió de lado.

- Yo también.

Teddy vislumbró a Ivy y fue hacia ella.

- Oye… ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó al verla llegar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo del beso con PJ? – Preguntó con una sonrisita en sus labios.

- ¡Si! ¿Por qué sonríes así? – Gritó exasperada.

- Solo sonrío. – Murmuró ampliándola aún más. – Es decir, no seas tonta, somos hermanos. Hay más confianza entre nosotros. No es tan grave.

- Es raro. – Murmuró frunciendo el seño.

- Ajá… - Comentó sin prestarle atención. – Oye, nos vamos a ir.

- Pero termina a las doce. – Refunfuñó Ivy.

- Lo se pero… mamá llamó y…

- ¿Vamos Teddy? – Preguntó PJ poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana.

- Si, discúlpame con Spencer. Y saluda a todos de mi parte. Adiós.

- Adios… - Murmuró extrañada. – Raro… - Susurró dándose vuelta.

PJ y Teddy caminaron hasta el auto del primero. Se subieron en el y luego condujo hasta una playa desierta.

- Ya llegamos. – Anunció él. - ¿Qué querías en este lugar? No hay nada. – Dijo mirándola. Teddy lo había guiado allí.

- Ya lo se. – Respondió sin mirarlo. – Lo se. – Repitió y se giró hacia él.

- ¿Y que querías aquí?

- Nada… - Murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Solo… ¿Me dejas hacer una cosa?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañado. Teddy lo besó. Con cuidado y despacio. Sus labios cubrieron los de su hermano con calidez. Él sonrió con ojos abiertos. Luego la abrazó y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- No lo se… - Respondió suspirando. – Solo se, que todo empieza por un juego.


End file.
